


A Bold Action.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 year age gap., AU, F/M, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Harry Potter, M/M, Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Cousins decided it was time to confront their crushes. One goes better than the other, maybe. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU. Pairings, Draco/Hermione and Severus/Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bold Action.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! SO! I am happy with this! I was actually able to fit some lines in from Flashbacks, another of my Of Slytherin and Gryffindors AU stories, where, if you can't guess, a bunch of flashbacks are seen. I love it! So, you should read the whole oneshot series. I was thinking of just doing a oneshot series instead of a multichap story. It has been going well so far.
> 
> Anyways, this is for Major & Minor Arcana, with these Prompts used [word] energy, [word] creative, and [action] running. Kinda, I mean, they're in the story, but they didn't really prompt anything, meh, I hope it still qualifies.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ron eyed his professor with a calculating gaze. He wanted him, there was nothing in him that argued with that. He's wanted him since fourth year, since he saw him in those ridiculous dress robes.

It was his last year, his last chance.

He was 17, he was past the age of consent, so they shouldn't have a problem, he wasn't taking any of his classes and the only time he saw him was during meals, or when the man visited the Slytherin dorms to either punish a student or give announcements.

Hermione rolled her eyes next to him, her own gaze shifting to his cousin, though she would never admit to it.

"It's Friday, let's just, enjoy it." She told him, before continuing her meal.

* * *

After the meal found the two Slytherins out in the courtyard, classes having ended before lunch for the Seventh years.

"Hi." A voice started lamely. Hermione and Ron turned and eyed Malfoy suspiciously.

"Malfoy. Where's Potter? Aren't you two usually connected at the hips?" Hermione jutted her own hip in emphases. Malfoy reddened slightly.

"Well you see... Tomorrow is Saturday and the trip into Hogsmeade is on Saturday." Ron blinked at his cousin, eyeing the two, back and forth. He has known that his friend has had a 'crush' on his cousin, but he hadn't realized that it was reciprocated. He could have snorted, his cousin wasn't very creative.

"Yes?" Hermione was starting to look a little anxious. Ron noticed only because he has known her for so long. Someone else may have mistaken it as annoyance.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" His cousin asked quickly. Ron could tell as his cousin scrunched up, like he was afraid, like he was sure Hermione would say no. Ron could have laughed if it wasn't so sad.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was now a bright red. She was fiddling with her sweater sleeve, something she only does when she's nervous.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me, like on a...date?" Ron decided to leave the two of them to it. It only took Hermione a second to agree before she was running after him, a glare firmly in place.

"Why did you leave me alone with him?" She hissed. Ron just ignored her and continued moving forward, not exactly sure where he was going, but a feeling made him continue. He turned, Hermione followed.

A minute later a look of understanding came over her face.

"Good luck." She grinned before turning and going back to the courtyard to read.

Ron paused, unsure of why she wished him luck, then he looked at his surroundings.

Not one to let intimidation keep him from his goals, or so he tells himself, he continued forward.

A quick knock on the door and a rumbled 'Enter' was all he needed before entering the office.

"Professor Snape?" Ron didn't want to feel as intimidated as he did, he didn't want to believe that he could be turned down, but he also kept telling himself of all the reasons that this could go terribly wrong. But he continued, an unknown energy pushing him forward.

"Mr. Weasley." This was it. He dipped a hand into his pocket, where he always carried a small box, and pulled it out.

"This is for you." Ron set the box on the desk. Snape raised an eyebrow before taking it, lifting the lid slowly.

A beautiful silver statuette of a snake with emerald eyes was taken out and placed on the desk.

"As flattering as it is to have an admirer, it is rather inappropriate to date a student, not to mention I could lose my job." Ron's heart first fell, then raised as he rethought the words.

"So, If I were not a student?" Severus blinked.

"It would be different." Ron did something very rare, he grinned at the man before turning and leaving the room, a small swish to his hips as he made his way to the door.

It was something, he thought, it was something he could get used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> So? I liked it.
> 
> Mars


End file.
